PPG The Comedy
by Vamplov
Summary: Hey everyone! Welcome to my Comedy of our favorite heros. here me and my friend will change their live upside down. thing will happen, people may die or be revived. there maybe yoai/yuri in here and much much more. I do not own the PPG or the RRB or any of the other characters of the Powerpuff Girls show.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Welcome

Hey everyone, welcome to the PPG Comedy. My good friend Nova thought it would be funny if I made a story of the PPG that would make fun of them and how thing work. So I thought why not, make a story that will give everyone a good laugh. So threw out this story me and my friend will appear and freeze our heroes live. When something seem odd or weird to one of us we will yell out "HOLD IT!" then the time freeze will happen and god knows what will happen then. Well I believe I covered all the main thing of what this story gonna be like. Oh right the PPG and RRB will react every time we freeze the story. They will try and figure out what's going on and stop it. But they will never catch us mwahahahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blossom POV

I was in my room brushing my hair, Buttercup music blasting thru out the whole house. I put my brush down and walk over to her room. I bang on her door and yelled at her to put the music down. She didn't hear me or she was ignoring me. I open her door and turned off her music.

"What the hell!" Buttercup said

"Your music is way too loud. I can't even think straight." I said

"Turn it back on or else!" Buttercup said piss off

"I'll turn it back on but lowering the volume." I said

"Whatever just turn it back on." Buttercup said

I turn her music back on but lower the volume. I walk out of the room and down the stairs I could smell something, Bubbles cooking. I came into the kitchen and Bubbles was making dinner. I walk over and tap her right shoulder, she look and I grab a piece of chicken and ate it.

Nova: "HOLD IT!"

Time freeze on

Vamplov2011: What's wrong Nova?

Nova: She just ate a piece of chicken without knowing if it's cook or not.

Vamplov2011: Huh so she did and what of it?

Nova: Well that's just stupid…I think she needs to learn not to just eat anything

Vamplov2011: What do you have in mind?

Nova: What if she gets really sick and…DIES! Mwahahahahaha

Vamplov2011: Huh…how about no. -_-

Nova: Fine…how about Bubbles was doing an experiment and Blossom boobs get really big.

Vamplov2011: Ok I can deal with that

Nova: Yay! Me have good ideas!^_^

Vamplov2011: Yes you do

Time freeze off

"BLOSSOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bubbles screamed

"What it's just chicken." I said

"Chicken I was doing an experiment on!" Bubbles said

"Huh…what kind of experiment?" I ask worried

"Well if it work will know in three…two…one" Bubbles said

I felt a small pain in my chest and my shirt felt like it was getting tighter. I look and my boobs were getting bigger. I went from an A cup chest size to a triple D cup chest size.

"What the hell!" I said "What did you put in that chicken to make it o that?"

"Huh…well that's odd. It didn't work." Bubbles said

"What? What was it suppose to do?" I yelled

"Huh…make you…huh…horny" Bubbles said giggling

"…WHAT? Why the hell would you want that?" I ask

"Well the chicken wasn't meant for you" Bubbles said

"Ok know I'm worried…who was the chicken meant for?" I ask

"None of your business." Bubbles said

"Fine whatever. Great I got to go bra shopping thanks to you." I said

I walk up the stairs and grab my coat to hide the fact I'm not wearing a bra thanks to Bubbles. I walk out of the house and to the closes lingerie shop. Thankfully there was one not too far from my place but sadly I had to pass by the Rowdy Ruff home. I snuck past their home without them noticing me. But something bothered me, why was Bubbles doing that? She hates anything to do with science or doing experiment. That whole situation just seem weird to me. Well I finally made it to the lingerie store and bought a few new bras. I quickly got home and put one on. I look in the mirror and can't believe how big they got. Going to school tomorrow is going to be a pain.

"Hey Bloss…What the hell happen to your tits? There fucking huge!" Buttercup said coming in

"Bubbles is what happen. She was doing something to some chicken she was making and I ate one and this happen." I said

"Jeez weird much well know at least I'm not the puff with the big ones anymore. Guys can drool over you know." Buttercup said smirking

"Shut up!" I said pushing her out of my room

"I should go to bed early." I said

I lock my door and walk over to my bed and fell face first. Even sleeping going to be weird know. Oh well better try and sleep, I'm going to need all my energy for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buttercup POV

Yesterday was just weird, Blossom boobs getting fucken huge and Bubbles doing an experiment. I'm just glad it's all over with but sadly we have to go to school and that means I have to see Butch again. Wonder what Brick will do when he sees Blossom and her new boobs. Well today started a little weird, normally Blossom has to fight me so I get ready for school but this time it's me fighting to get Blossom ready for school.

"Come on Blossom." I said

"I'm not coming out or going to school!" Blossom said

"Oh yes you are. So what if your tits are bigger." I said opening the door.

"Maybe your ok with it but I feel weird having them and I don't want anyone to see I have them." Blossom said

"Blossom you got two choice: go to school and suck it up or I tell everyone your little secret." I said smirking

"You wouldn't." Blossom said. I just smirk. "If I'll go"

Nova: HOLD IT!

Time freeze

Vamplov2011: Now what?

Nova: ok she can't go to school, people will think she is a hooker or something and she may get rape!

Vamplov2011: Ok people may think she's a hooker but rape her? Did you forget that she's a powerpuff girl and she has super powers.

Nova: oh right but still what about oh what's their names…The Rocky Ruff Guy?

Vamplov2011: That's Rowdy Ruff Boy

Nova: Whatever. They have super powers they could rape her.

Vamplov2011: only if we let them, we control thing here remember.

Nova: oh yeah I forgot. Ok back to the story thingy.

Vamplov2011: -_-

Time Freeze Off

I smile satisfied that I actually won against Blossom for once. I finish getting ready and starting to walk to school, Bubbles left like a half an hour ago and I didn't feel like waiting for Blossom. I got to school and luck me I haven't run into Butch or his brothers yet. I got to my first class and I saw Butch but not his brother Brick.

"Hey sexy." Butch said smirking

"Shut it. Were the red dork?" I ask taking my seat

"Don't know and don't care." Butch said

"Whatever." I said

Blossom POV

I was slowly walking to schooling trying to hide my boobs but wasn't easy. I finally got to school and luck me I didn't run into anyone. I went to my locker when I felt like someone was standing behind me. please let it be Buttercup or Bubbles. I turn and it was Brick my counterpart.

"B-brick what do you want!" I said with as much confidence as I could

"Nothing I just notice you seem different." Brick said coming closer

"W-what do you mean?" I ask backing away

Brick pinned me to the lockers and I could already fell his body press against me. Brick look down and saw I wasn't flat chest anymore but very busty. He brought up his hand and grabs my left boob. Push him off and ran. Brick was running after me and slam into me; we rolled right into the men washroom.

"Now why did you run?" Brick as as he pinned me down

"Get off me know!" I said

"Nope, I wanna see what these look like." Brick said grabbing my boobs again

I was struggling as Brick ripe my shirt and new bra off. His eye widen as he look and I blush a dark red. He then went to ripe my pants off and I was struggling more and yelling at him to stop. He but one of his hands on my mouth stopping me from yelling as he rips my pants and underwear off.

Nova: HOLD IT!

Time Freeze on

Vamplov2011: Jeez this is the second time in a row now, what's wrong this time?

Nova: nothing wrong I just wanna fuck thing up a bit. *Evil grin*

Vamplov2011: And how do you wanna do that? Blossom already about to be 'fuck' up.

Nova: Simple I think it's stupid that she get's rape in some of those Fanfiction so I thought I ruin this one with a little thing I have.

Vamplov2011: And what would that be?

Nova: A Chastity Belt

Vamplov2011: Oh god Nova! Where on earth did you get that?

Nova: I went back in time and 'borrowed' one

Vamplov2011: Whatever just put it on her

Nova: Yay! *Put chastity belt on Blossom*

Vamplov2011: ok…back to the story -_-

Time Freeze Off

Brick just stood there with a confused look, I was a little confused too. Normally this is when a guy start touching me everywhere. I look down and saw a chastity belt on me. How the hell did that get on me?

"Whatever I'm out." Brick said getting off me

"This is just weird." I said

"What's weird?" Brick ask

"First yesterday Bubbles was doing an experiment and caused me to get bigger boobs and know I have a chastity belt on that I don't even remember putting on or getting it." I said

"Huh does sound weird well I'm going. You may want to go change." Brick said

"Yeah no thanks to you." I said

Brick shrugged his shoulder and left me there in the men bathroom. I walk and poke my head out the door. Great no one there, I ran out and flew back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buttercup POV

Great just fucken great. Blossom ran home for some reason and Bubbles is out with some friends. Leaving me stuck in school with Butch. Huh and to make it worst his flirting with me and it's fucken annoying.

"Butch would you leave me alone!" I said

"Why would I do that sexy" Butch said

"ARG! Stop calling me that!" I said punching Butch in the stomach

"Ok I'll stop calling you that on one condition." Butch said

"What?" I ask

Nova: HOLD IT!

Time Freeze On

Vamplov2011: Is something wrong with what's going on?

Nova: Nope I just feel like being annoying

Vamplov2011: To me?

Nova: No to Butch and Buttercup

Vamplov2011: Why?

Nova: Because it will be funny

Vamplov2011: I'm afraid to ask but what is it?

Nova: You'll see

Vamplov2011: -_-

Nova: ^_^ *does something to Buttercup*

Time Freeze Off

"Give me a kiss." Butch said

"Yeah when pigs fly." I said walking away

I was walking away when Butch grabs my arm to stop me. I felt something weird happen inside me then a bright light appeared. When the lights died down I saw butch sitting on the ground shaking a bit. I tried to grab my purse when I realized I didn't have any arms or hands. I look down and I had a shake body.

"W-what just happen to me?" I said

"I always knew you acted cold like a snake but never knew you turn into one." Butch said

"What did you just saw." I hiss

I grab Butch and wrap around him, squeezing the life out of him. I was about to snap him in two when I heard Boomer and Bubbles yell. I don't think they realize it was because both were charging after me. I tried to tell them it was me but it was too late. Bubbles knock me off of Butch will Boomer was kicking and punching me.

"GUY IT'S ME!" I yelled hissing a bit

"Sorry but we don't any snakes" Boomer said

Boomer kicks me one more time and then a smoke appeared. I felt my arms growing back and my hands. I felt like my old self but felt a little breeze. I got up and I saw both Butch and Boomer wide eyes, blushing and their mouth wide open.

"What know?" I ask

"Huh Buttercup you're huh going natural." Bubbles said

"What do you mean?" I ask

Bubbles pointing down and I look down. I was completely naked and only a little smoke that was left covered me. I covered myself up with my hand and flew out of the school and quickly home. This is so embarrassing, what the hell is happening to us?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bubbles POV

This is getting so weird, first I do some experiment I don't remember why I did it for, then Blossom get bigger boobs, then Brick tries to rape Blossom which he would normally never do, Buttercup turn into a snake then turn back to normal and is naked.

"Hey Bubbles." Veronica yelled

"Oh hey Veronica what's?" I ask

"Not much was just wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon." Veronica said

"Sure were?" I ask

"The theatre, there a new movie on." Veronica said

"Sure sounds good." I said

We went to our class and once school ended me and Veronica walk over to the theatre and got our tickets. It wasn't till I got my tickets I saw what movie it was. The new Forest of Death movie, the scariest movie out there.

"Veronica! I can't see this! I'll have nightmares." I said

"You'll be fine it's, people don't actually die." Veronica said

We got to our seats and the movie started. It wasn't bad at the beginning but I just got this weird feeling something was going to happen and because it's so dark in here I can't see anyone, on the movie that was playing.

Nero: HOLD IT!

Time Freeze

Vamplov2011: what's wrong?

Nova: nothing just wanted to be super mean.

Vamplov2011: like what?

Nova: just give me a second…

Nova sneak into the theatre, putting blades on her fingers, getting behind Veronica and…

Nova: Sorry Veronica but you must die so that Bubbles will not be so innocent, because I think she is far too innocent.

Nova slices Veronica into a bloody mess. Her orgasm are everywhere. Nero takes Veronica's eyes and puts them in Bubbles popcorn looking up at Bubbles.

Nova: all done.

Vamplov2011: your evil…-_-

Nova: Thank you

Time Freeze off

I blink for a split second then everything was different. I felt like someone was looking right at me from below me. I saw two eyes looking right at me and they were Veronica's eyes. I turn my head slowly and Veronica body was in pieces. I stood there frozen.

"V-vero…Veronica?" I said

I touch the body hoping this was just a joke or something. But it was all too real. I felt my whole world spinning and the next thing I knew I was holding pieces of Veronica body and tried to put them back together.

"Sh-she…alive…sh-she's not…dead. Th-this is…j-just a…m-movie. Pe-people d-don't….r-really die…i-it's f-fake." I said in a weird tone.

I was trying to put Veronica back to together saying the same phrase over and over again. I hadn't even realized Blossom and Buttercup were there watching me till I look and gave them the creepiest smile you can image.

Blossom POV

We got a call saying something odd happen at the theatre. Me and Buttercup race off there and when we got there we found our youngest sister there. Trying to put back together her friend body. She was saying the same thing over and over again.

"What happen here?" I ask

"Sh-she…alive…sh-she's not…dead. Th-this is…j-just a…m-movie. Pe-people d-don't….r-really die…i-it's f-fake." Bubbles said again

"Who would have done this?" Buttercup ask

"Sh-she…alive…sh-she's not…dead. Th-this is…j-just a…m-movie. Pe-people d-don't….r-really die…i-it's f-fake." Bubbles said again

We called in the paramedic and in a few minutes they arrived. The put Bubbles on a stretcher while she keep on saying that same line. One paramedic came up but something seemed odd about her. She had dark blue hair and blood red eyes.

"So what happen here?" The lady ask

"Were not sure but it would seem someone has quiet the twisted mind." Buttercup said

"Haha…huh I mean…that's sad." The lady said

"Huh yeah…mind if I ask your name?" I ask

"Nova." Nova said "Well got to go"

The odd woman left taking Bubbles with them. They told us they had to put her in psychiatric hospital for the time being because of her condition. Me and Buttercup just watch as our sister was taken there and well it was for the best. Something really bad must have happened to make Bubbles go like that. We decided to head home for know and hopefully figure this all out.

Vamplov2011:HOLD IT!

Time freeze

Nova: what's up?

Vamplov2011: ok…Nova were you the paramedic

Nova: yup :3

Vamplov2011: why were you there?

Nova: so I could get Veronica head

Vamplov2011: Why would you want that?

Nova: because I can do this.

Nova puts her hand into Veronica head and starts moving her mouth

Nova: look I can make her talk.

Vamplov2011: that's just plain wrong… -_-

Nova: Look at me I'm a talking head :p

Vamplov2011: wait…how did you get into the story with a time freeze?

Nova: huh I don't know *innocent smile*

Vamplov2011: *looking thru my magical chest* ok where is it?

Nova: where's what?

Vamplov2011: my Key of Reality

Nova: what's that?

Vamplov2011: The key that allows you to travel thru reality and fiction.

Nova: I don't know where it is? *innocent smile*

A key falls out of Nova pocket.

Vamplov2011: YOU DID HAVE IT!

Nova: oh would you look at the time. I have to go to work *run off*

Vamplov2011: damn woman.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Boomer POV

I was sitting on the couch trying to figure out what's been going on. Nothing made sense and I been getting this feeling someone is watching us and causing this but I haven't seen any suspicious character around town lately. Brick and Butch were fighting on the ground again for the TV remote.

"Will you two stop it already. It's annoying hearing you two fight." I said

"Ah shut it cry baby." Butch said punching brick in the stomach

"I'm not a cry baby!" I yelled

"Yes you are, you wet the bed still at night." Butch said

"That's because you put my hand in warm water and caused me to wet the bed." I yelled tackling him to the ground.

Nova: HOLD IT!

Time freeze

Vamplov2011: oh god what is it know?

Nova: They shouldn't fight.

Vamplov2011: Their the Rowdyruff Boys, that's what they do

Nova: They should spread the love :3

Nova walks over to the Rowdyruff Boys and sprays them with some chemical

Vamplov2011: What the hell did you just do?

Nova: Made them want to spread the love

Vamplov2011 looks at the spray bottle and goes wide eye

Vamplov2001: you sprayed them with a gay hormone!

Nova: oops, did I grab the wrong bottle *evil smile*

Vamplov2011: oh god this will not end well, warning folks their maybe some yaoi/insect ahead.

Time Freeze off

I felt really strange for some reason and all three of us just stop fighting. We were looking at each other and I felt something I thought I would never in my life feel for my brothers. I was sexually attracted to them, even if I knew it was wrong I just wanted to fuck the shit out of them both. I push them both off me and tackle Brick, I was on top of him. I looked into Bricks eyes and he had lust in them towards me, and probably towards Butch to, but this is wrong. It's already just wrong that I'm attracted to a guy but my own brothers! But my body moved on its own.

Nova POV

Man this is awesome! I have the Key of reality and I can do whatever I want and my first stop is at the Ruff's house to see how much 'love' they spread around. I walk up to their door and held back the laugh, I didn't want to wake them up.

"Looks like all three of you lost your black cherries" I said in a low voice

I took a picture of them lying naked next to each other and you could tell something been going on. Wonder how the Puff will like these pictures? I walk back to my hideout and open up my laptop. I plugged in my camera and uploaded the picture all over the internet.

"Now time for you boys to spread the love with everyone." I said laughing


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blossom POV

I was looking thru the internet when all of the sudden some picture just pop up on my screen. I looked and my eyes widen at what I say. It's was the Ruffs together and huh white stuff all over each other. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. I called Buttercup up not taking my eyes off the screen. Buttercup come in.

"What?" Buttercup ask

"L-look." I say pointing to my screen.

Buttercup looks at the screen and the next thing I knew she was on the floor laughing like an idiot. Rolling around on the floor holding her stomach. I printed the picture and got dress I have to figure out what the hell been going on here. So many weird thing have been happing it really not making any sense. Buttercup came with me to laugh at the Ruff in their face. We flew to the Ruff and in no time we were there.

*Ding Dong*

I ran the door bell but nothing so I try again

*Ding Dong*

I open the door and look around. The Ruff weren't in the living room like in the picture but something defiantly happen in here. I went to look for Brick and Buttercup went to go find Butch to laugh in his face. I open Brick room bed and he was curled up in a ball on his bed. I put the picture in my pocket and acted as if I never saw the picture.

"Hey is something wrong?" I ask

"Don't act as if you didn't see it. It was posted all over the internet." Brick said, I think he been crying

"Alright so I did see it. So what happen?" I ask

"I don't know. I don't even remember it happening. We just woke up next to each other like that." Brick said "And know my ass is so sore!"

"It's ok…I'm gonna figure out what's been going on." I said

Buttercup POV

I open Butch room door and looked inside. He wasn't on his bed on under it. So I looked in his bathroom and he had the shower going and he was sitting on the floor of the shower. I kinda felt a little bad but hell it's just to fucken funny.

"gotta wash it off….gotta wash it off…gotta wash it off." Butch was say over and over again.

"awww didn't you like going to the back door." I said in a shit eating tone

"It was everywhere….it was everywhere…it was everywhere" butch was now saying

I started singing in a mocking tone saying "Take me from behind, take me from behind."

I left after that laughing like there was no tomorrow. I was walking past a window and I swear I say the ambulance lady from when Bubbles went nuts. I looked again but no one was there.

"Huh must be seeing thing." I said looking for Blossom.

Nova POV

I hide quickly when I saw Buttercup looking towards me. I looked back and she was gone. That was too close, she almost caught me and my whole plan would have been ruined. I snuck into the green ruff room and saw him in the floor. I took my clipper and took the tip of that stupid piece of his hair that was always sticking up and cut it.

"OOPS!" I said a bit too loud

"Huh? Hey who are you?" butch ask

"I'm just a figment of your imagination. Go back to lala land so you don't remember the horrible thing that happen to you." I said

Butch went back to his happy place and I looked again and saw that I had cut a bit too short and he now had a bald spot.

"Huh…I got it." I said with an evil grin

In between the two world (Vamplov2011 POV)

"Good Damn that Nova, I'll kill her." I said

I was busy trying to make a new key so I could travel to the powerpuff girls world and get Nova back in this world before she does something really stupid.

"Finally it's done" I said

I used the key and open a portal but I had to be quick this key weak and would only kept the portal open for a few second. I quickly jump thru and landed in the forest of Townville.

"Alright time to get Nova back." I said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Buttercup POV

Blossom called all of us for some meeting about all the shit that's been going on. Me I just wanted to laugh at Butch again. I'll never let him forget that picture. Well I'm now sitting on my green bean bag chair in the living room waiting for everyone to show up. Blossom was looking over something in the kitchen as well as getting some snacks out.

Knock

"The Gay Brother are here." I said with a shit eating tone.

"Buttercup please be nice for one in your life." Blossom said opening the door

"Sorry not gonna happen." I said with a smirk

Blossom lead the boys to the living room and I was about to say something when Blossom shot me with an energy beam. I glared at her but she gave me her death glare and trust me it's scarier than mine. It would make the devil cry for its mother. I sat back on my bean bag and the boys were at opposite ends of the house. Was so funny.

"Why we here?" Brick ask from the kitchen

"Simple, something or someone been messing with us and making all these weird things happen. And we need to figure it out so thing can get back to normal" Blossom said

"Were Bubbles?" Boomer ask

"In the crazy house" I said

"What happen to her?" Butch ask

"Not completely sure but she went to the movies with her friend. Her friend grad her to see a horror telling Bubs that people really don't die." Blossom said

"But during the movie somehow her friend was slice to pieces and her eyes were in Bubbles popcorn looking up at her." I said

The boys were speechless, even for them that sounded twisted and wrong. We were all silent for a bit when I thought I saw something outside. I walk to the window and looked outside. It looked like the sky was opening up.

"Hey guys look at this." I said

"What the hell?" Blossom said

"That's a portal to go to HIM lair." Brick said

"And looked like someone going in." Butch said

We all could see a small figure going into the portal and it wasn't HIM. It looked like a young woman but I swear I saw her somewhere but where? Once the woman went thru the portal closed up and the sky looked normal once again.

Nova POV

I finally got into that fucken gay ass lobsters realm. When I got there my face twisted with annoyance. This so called evil villain was doing a work out video in an even gayer outfit. I face palmed myself then through a vase at the TV breaking it. HIM turned to me a bit mad but I think he or she knows I was the one causing all the problem.

"Well, well what do we have here?" HIM said in a very high pitch girly voice

"Excuse me sir..madam ...or whatever the fuck you are." I said

"Excuse me, what your mouth woman." HIM said in his deep so called scary voice

"You better be excusing yourself for having such a high pitch voice and your name is HIM! What the hell is wrong with you? You better hope you a chick and not a dude because if I find out you got a dick...well let's just say you'll be forever talking in that high pitch voice." I said devilishly

HIM grew very angry but I wasn't scared. Hell I was having a blast pissing this guy off. HIM tried to grab me but thank to my friend all so powerful key I can disappear and reappear wherever I want as long as I been there before.

"Hold still you brat." HIM said royally pissed off

"No, you'll hold still for me." I said holding my hand up

Him froze on the spot

"Let me go, you hear me!" HIM said

I looked through all of HIM clothing and each one was pissing me off more and more. I ripe up all his clothing but one outfit. I walk back over to him and ripe off his so called work out clothing, except his boxers.

"Are...you...gonna rape...me?" HIM ask

I gave a wtf look "YOU SICK SICK LITTLE BASTARD! I WAS GONNA DO THIS THE NICE WAY BUT KNOW..."

I gave HIM one good kick right in the nuts and sure enough this gay lobster with a high pitch girly voice was a dude. Poor poor bastard if only he was born a chick. HIM whined in pain.

"Now HIM, must you dress like a fucken SLUT! You are a disgrace to us villain with those outfits and that voice of yours." I said menacingly

HIM looked really scared know, I smiled devilishly.

"Now why don't we make the outside match the inside." I said with scissors

With one quick motion HIM became a HER. I let HER go and lowered myself to face her. She was curled up in pain hold the spot where it's penis used to be.

"Know you will have yourself called HER not HIM anymore and if ever I hear someone call you HIM or you refuse to change your name. Well we may just have another visit." I said before leaving.

Brick POV

We saw the portal open up and that same figure came out. Blossom asked one of us to go check out what happen in there. I said I would go seeing as how Butch is too much of a wreck to go and Boomer well let's not talk about it. I flew into the portal before in closed and got a quick glance at the figure it was a girl with dark blue hair.

"HEY HIM. YOU HERE?" I called out

"I'm..not a him I'm a her" I voice said

"Hello?" I ask

I looked over on the one side of HIM couch and found him curled up in a ball saying that same line over and over again. I saw he was bleeding but when I notice where I was coming from I was almost afraid to look anywhere. But something made me turn my head to my left and man I wish I didn't there on the ground was him dick cut clean off. I almost puke right there.

"Jesus Christ." I said getting my baring.

"I'm..not a him I'm a her" I HIM I mean HER said

"Huh well huh so do I call you mom know?" I said

HIM I mean HER just cried and curled up into a ball more. I left not sure what the hell was going on but I hate to admit it but Pinky was right. Someone or something is messing with us and we got to find out who and fast.

"I"M NOT A THING YOU ASSHOLE!" a female voice screamed out

I looked but no one was there, great know I'm fucken hearing things...or am I?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Butch POV

Brick came back and told us everything he saw. So HIM now became a HER and Brick said he saw the woman had dark blue hair. I never seen anyone with that color hair but it would stick out and be easy to spot know that we know. We were all in the living room trying to figure this out and how to find and stop this crazy bitch. Thank to her I can't even look at my brother without THAT memory coming back to me.

"Well I guess all we can do is fly around Townsville and see if we spot her." Blossom said

"Guess so, since all we got to go by is that she has dark blue hair. You sure you didn't notice or hear anything else?" Buttercup ask

"That's it, she was flying to fast. So I guess that mean she has superpowers." Brick said

"Alright let's go the sooner we go and find her the sooner we can get her to stop." I said

We were about to head out when the girls living room ceiling made a weird opening and we could hear someone falling through. A girl landed right in the middle, she had very bright red hair and was wearing a black tube top with dark blue short shorts.

"Huh that could have gone better." She said

"Who the hell are you?" Buttercup ask

"Are you the one causing all this?" Boomer ask

"It can't be her idiot she has very bright red hair." Blossom said

"Huh? Oh looks like I landed in the puffs home. Yo what's up?" she said getting up

"Who are you?" Brick ask

"I don't really wanna give my name out so just call me Vamp." Vamp said

"Alright Vamp, why are you here?" Blossom ask

"Looking for my idiot friend that stole something from me." Vamp said

"Would she happen to have dark blue hair?" Brick ask

"If I said yes would you attack me?" Vamp said nervous

"Why the hell is she doing this to us?" I yelled out

"If you'll just relax I'll explain everything." Vamp said

WE all nodded and she started to explain. She and her friend our from another realm, a realm that can see and interact with our world. She told us that she was the key holder and her friend took the Key of Reality to come here and mess with our live. She thinks that our worlds weird and she has her own idea of what should happen.

"So as long as she has that key of your, she will continue to do this?" Brick ask

"But and it will probably only get worse." Vamp said

"Great just fucken great!" I said

"Once I have the key back I can undo everything she's done and bring her back to my world." Vamp said

"Like erasing our memories?" Blossom ask

"Nope going back in time and putting thing back to how they were." Vamp said

"Well let's get to it." I said

"Won't be so easy." Vamp said

"What you mean?" Buttercup ask

"Nova, that's her name, is very smart. She will only allow herself to be caught if it's part of one of her pranks." Vamp said

"So we need someone to be bait to lure her out?" I ask

"Yup. Someone she hasn't targeted yet." Vamp said

We all sat in the living room thinking of who she hasn't target yet and would mostly likely to target next. She got me and my brothers, she put Bubbles in the crazy house, she made Blossom grow huge tits and almost get rape by Brick and she turned HIM into a HER. So who is her next target.

"Hey I think I know who her next target is." Buttercup said


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mojo POV

I saw a blue hair woman that is not from here, as not from here in Townsville, as in from another town. I must speak with her and by speak with her I mean talk to her. I followed in the shadows and by shadows I mean behind trees to not be seen, for if I am to be seen then my sneaking around would be useless. She landed on the ground and I walk up behind her.

"What do you want?" she ask

"I Mojo Jojo demand that you tell me who you are. And by tell me who you are I mean your name as in the name giving to you at your birth." I said

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she said in a very low voice

"I demand you answer me now, by answer the question I ask you first which is your name the name giving to you at birth." I said

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ANNOYING MONKEY. WHO THE HELL TALKS LIKE THAT ANYWAYS?! WERE YOU DROP ON YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING?!" She yelled

After the woman yelled I could only see black as in I had passed out as in losing conscious.

Nova POV

I smiled evilly at the annoying monkey. I hit him pretty hard on the head and his helmet fell off when he landed on the ground. His brain was huge so why did he talk so stupidly? Hey if I can fly I sure as hell can perform some kind of brain surgery and hell maybe I'll fix his way of speaking...or make it worst.

"Now let's see...if I cut here...oops or maybe here?" I said cutting bits of pieces off of his brain.

"Ok now if I put this piece here...no wait maybe here." I said

Buttercup POV

"Who?" Blossom ask

"Mojo" I said

"Why?" Vamp ask

"Well first she went after me and my sis, which are the good guys, they she went after the boys and HIM wait I mean HER, so who is the next big villain in town?" I ask

"Wow Butterbutt that was pretty smart for you." Butch said

I got up and walked over to Butch and pushed him right off of the chair making him fall on Boomer. Everything was quiet and it seem to last for days when suddenly both Butch and Boomer jumps up saying "get off me" over and over again. Boomer ran upstairs and Butch was hiding in the coat closet. I couldn't help but laugh so hard at them.

"BC that wasn't funny!" Blossom said

"Yes it was." I said

I saw Vamp go upstairs bring Boomer down by dragging him and then walk over to the closet and grab Butch she placed them both on the ground in the living room and whispered something into Butch ear. His eyes got really wide and he blushed a dark red. Wonder what she said to him? Maybe I'll ask later. Right now we got to find Mojo before it's too late. We flew out of our home me having to give this girl a ride.

Nova POV

Well I think I did a pretty good job at least his not repeating himself now. He was sitting on the ground looking at a caterpillar moving very slowly. Ok maybe I made a few mistake, oh well trial and error right? I was about to take off when I heard a very familiar voice. I can't believe she was able to follow me here. The landed right in front of me and them all looked very pissed off. I give gave them my most innocent smile.

"Hello Nova." Vamp said

"Yo what's up?" I ask

"Looked give me the key back to had your fun now it's time to put thing back to normal." Vamp said

"Normal? Hell no their normal is to weird and I'm gonna fix it. And there nothing you can do about it." I said

"You bitch I'll kill you." Brick said

"But Brick you should be happy, I made you and your brother get really close and your not fighting with each other, no instead you and your brothers were 'spreading the love'" I said with a grin

The boys close their eyes not wanting to have that moment come back to them

"Boys remember what I said on our way here. She'll us psychological warfare to get away. Don't listen to anything she says." Vamp said

"Now Brick and Butch didn't you feel...connected to your little brother Boomer." I said

"That's enough!" Blossom said

"Huh? Hey wait isn't there missing one of you puffs? Oh wait that's right she's been put in the crazy house what a shame. Maybe she needs a friend to 'look out for her'. Maybe I'll go pay her a visit now." I said

"Come on boys snap out of it we need your help." Blossom said

While the two puffs tried to get the ruffs to snap out of it I took this chance to get away but unfortunate I forgot about Vamp. Since we are together she activated the time freeze. I turned around to face her again with an evil grin.

TIME FREEZE

Nova: so been awhile hasn't it?

Vamp: Nova you got nowhere to hide or run so you may as well give up.

Nova: your forgetting something.

Vamp: and that is?

Nova: I got the key

Nova caused a bright light to blind Vamp and cause her to undo the time freeze.

TIME FREEZE END

I took this as my change to get away but not before I pay a little blond girl a visit. I flew as fast as I could and did what I wanted then left before they caught up to me.

Blossom POV

"Great we had her!" Buttercup said

"But she said she was going to see Bubbles so we now where she's going right?" Boomer ask

"If she says she going there then she will." Vamp said

I grab Vamp this time and we flew as quickly as we could to the mental hospital and flew into Bubbles room. Bubbles was still sitting on her bed saying that same phrase over and over again but she had a sticky note on her forehead. I grabbed it and read it out loud.

" Nova was here "


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nova POV

Mmmm let's see I fix the powerpuff and rowdy ruff. Turn HIM into a HER, turn Mojo back into a branless monkey. I think I got everybody but I still wanna have more fun. Guess I'll just fly around and maybe I'll find something good to do.

"Hey the major office...wait I know what I can do." I said flying downwards

I looked through each window till I found my target. I found her doing some paper work and at last the long awaited answer to the most ask question. What does Ms Bellum look like under all that red hair? I just have to make sure you know who isn't following me since this isn't really a planned stop for me. I open the window slowly and flew in quietly. I took my bag of goodies and search for the one tool that I would need.

"Ah my old friend the electric razor." I said quietly

I was about to start buzzing off her hair when the major came rushing in with a pickle jar. I quickly duck for cover as to not be seen. He was whining about not being able to open the pickle jar and that the puff weren't answering their phone. Mmmmm I wonder why? Hehe Ms. Bellum open the jar and the major was out of the room.

"Finally." I said

"Wonder what could be keeping the girls from answering their phone?" Ms. Bellum ask herself

"Me." I said

"What?!" Ms. Bellum said surprised

And with a few swipes I buzzed off all of Ms. Bellum hair and to be honest I was pretty disappointed at what she looked like. Nothing special, guess she just liked big puffy hair. I flew out of the room bored again.

Buttercup POV

We got back home and we heard the phone go off. I answered it and it was Ms. Bellum and she was crying. She said some girl with blue hair came into her off and buzzed off all her hair. She wanted either me or Blossom to go get her a wig.

"Who was that?" Blossom ask

"Ms. Bellum...Nova newest target." I said

"What happen?" Brick ask

"Nova buzzed off all her hair. She needs me or Blossom to go get her a wig." I said

"I'll go." Blossom said then left.

"Mmmm this one seems weird. Not planned or anything. She just did Mojo and Nova normally only does one thing per day...unless" Vamp said thinking

"Unless what?" Butch ask

"Unless she is extremely bored and if that's the case then anyone could be her target but this maybe our chance. Since she's been irregular she could mess up and that will be our chance." Vamp said

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go out and find her so thing can get back to normal." Brick said

I texted Blossom what we were doing and followed the boys. But when we got back in town we got one hell of a surprise. Everything had been turned upside down, literally. Building were flip over and cars too. We slowly looked around for any idea as to where she was. I found a trail of foot prints and followed them, I poked my head around a corner and there she was. She had a man and a woman frozen and she was switching their clothes around. I hide back behind the corner and text Butch. Soon everyone was here and she was still there.

"Ok so what's the plan?" I ask

"I need to get the key back so I need you guys to hold her down so I can grab it." Vamp said

"Can I beat her up first?" Butch ask

"Mmmmm be my guess, just don't kill her ok." Vamp said

And without another word the ruffs ganged up on her and she didn't even see it coming. I joined the fight and soon Blossom did too. Thanks to that key of hers she had the upper hand and we were getting pretty tired. I could tell Butch was getting annoyed but what I didn't notice was the energy ball he was getting ready and before I could do anything he shot it at her and there was a huge explosion.

"I thought I said not to kill her!" Vamp said mad

"Sorry I forgot." Butch said with a grin

"Well at least the key wasn't damaged." Vamp said picking it up

I fell on my ass glad it was all over and that soon everything would be back to normal. I closed my eyes when suddenly the ground shook. I open my eyes to see Vamp doing something with the key and slowly everything was going back to normal.

"Well this was an adventure." Blossom said

"One I'm glad to forget." Brick said

"I hear ya." Butch said

"Something seems off." I said

"What would that be?" Butch ask

"The fact that Nova destroyed body is missing." I said

"Hey ya she's right. Vamp did you move it?" Brick ask

"Move what? I'm kinda busy. Don't worry everything will be fix soon." Vamp said

Then there was this bright light that blinded us all. In a few minutes the light dimmed down and everything looked back to normal but why do I still remember everything? I thought we were supposed to forget everything Nova did.

"Something not right." Vamp said

"You're telling me, I still remember that night..." Boomer said then shuddered.

"Nova body, where is it?" Vamp ask

"We don't know. It vanished." Brick said

"Great and without the body I can't undo everything." Vamp said

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up, there I saw Nova all better with three other girls that looked just like me and my sisters only in slutty outfits. I shot up and back away. That's when everyone else notices them too.

"I'm back and ready to play again only this time I brought some friends with me." Nova said

"Goddamn it woman when will you quite?" Brick ask mad

"When the cows fly home." Nova said "Have at it"

Nova three versions of us, came shooting right at us. Vamp went in front and she looked to be drawing something in the air. Once she finished she put the key in the area she drew and I portal apperead and in flew the slutty version of us. Then Vamp quickly grabbed Nova and tossed her in.

"No! No! I'm not done here yet!" Nova screamed as she was sucked into the portal

"Well that's that. Once I walk through this portal your memories will be erased and everything will be back to normal. That picture will be gone, Bubbles won't be crazy. Everything back to how it should be." Vamp said

"Thanks for the help. The only thing will miss is remembering you." Blossom said

"Nah you won't miss it because you won't even now I exist. See ya puffs and ruffs." Vamp said then jumped into the portal.

Once the portal closed it felt like we were going through I time portal. We saw everything that happen in the past few days but slowly it all started to become blurry and soon I passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.2

And with Nova and Vamp returning to their world everything in the PPG world return to normall. None of the powerpuff or rowdyruff remember what happened. Life was good for our heros and villans...

Nova: HOLD EVERYTHING!

Author: huh? N-nova what are you doing here?!

Nova: give me that pencil *Evil glare*

Author: ok j-just please d-don't hurt m-me *Run away in fear*

Nova: know let's try this again.

And with Nova and Vamp returning to their world everything in the PPG world return to normall. None of the powerpuff or rowdyruff remembers what happened. Life seem to be going good for our heroes and villans...time will only tell MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
